


Amethyst

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Series: Gemstones [8]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Merge, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Fluff, Funny, Possession, Sorry Not Sorry, not really - Freeform, short breakdown, sorta genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different reality, a different choice, a different fate:</p><p>Watch as the Knights of the Round are Summoned, their reactions and thoughts in These fleeting minutes. Short Chapter-Snippets as they look upon the Once and Future King, living not a life of bloodshed and betrayal, but of love and happiness.<br/>Watch as Saber meets friends of old, and tears are shed.</p><p>Each Chapter is Stand-Alone in a Parallel Universe, and each focuses on one of the Knights. They are roughly a little more than 1000 Words Long each.</p><p>Seven down; the fair Queen, Steward, the loyal friend, the best Knight, the White Knight, the Traitor Son, the True Hero of the Grail Quest and now the Other True Hero of the Grail Quest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst

The light of the summoning circle blinded the occupants of the room for a few seconds, before Shielder could finally see his Master and his Master's companion.

Adjusting his shield, he knelt down, noticing the surprised look the two were giving him. Maybe they expected someone else?

His class was rather rare, he had to admit. Clearing his throat, he begun his little oath,

"I am Servant… Shielder…"

only to stop. He blinked, trying it a second time. Maybe he heard wrong?

"I ask, ah…"

A hand went to his mouth in surprise, and - he noticed with growing panic - it was slender and petite.

He looked down at himself.

And shrieked.

"Nonon _ononono_ no, no!"

Shielder pulled at his hair, which was shorter (ironically) than what he was used to, and his hands frantically touched all over his body.

He froze. His Master and his companion were staring at him oddly, and Shielder felt the urge to cry.

"I-I am a … a… girl…" Impossible, but true. Shielder somehow turned from male to female upon his summoning. Her summoning?

He glanced fearfully at his …her? Master.

Who shot a glance at his companion - a petite blonde who somehow reminded Shielder of the King - and asked, softly.

"Are you… Galahad of the Roundtable? Valiant knight of the shield?"

Shielder nodded, not daring to speak, lest he heard his new voice.

…her new voice?

His Master turned around. "…Saber?"

She stepped forward, this Lady Saber, passing Shielder's Master by the shoulder, and initiating a fleeting contact, him taking a step back and her taking a step forwards.

She knelt down before Shielder, cupping his cheeks.

Shielder whimpered. Even the contact felt different, reminding him that he was currently female. A knight should always know his body, and that was precisely what Shielder did NOT do, at the moment. He shuddered as the coldness of the room hit his exposed shoulders, and he wondered for a surreal moment how this female body -if it belonged to someone different before - protected herself, if so much skin was exposed.

Then, Shielder felt something warm and soft materializing on his shoulders, and when he turned his attention outwards again, he was kneeling on the floor with the blonde looking concerned at him, and a royal blue mantle draped over his shoulders.

No, the mantle looked more Pendragon blue.

And familiar.

He looked wide-eyed at her. She smiled.

"Feeling better, Galahad?"

"M-milord?!"

Was his King also turned into a girl? No, Shielder shook his head. He… She moved with too much ease for that to be the case. It was more like… "I see… so Your Highness has always been a woman."

The statement was followed by a sigh, and an alarmed 'Ah' as Shielder heard his own voice. He cringed again, but stiffened abruptly as he felt the King's hand on his back, making circling motions.

"Calm down, Galahad. Breathe." She spoke comfortingly, and Shielder felt himself relax under her touch. She continued to minister him, and he followed her instructions, actually calming down. After what felt like hours, Shielder was sitting on the floor, his King's forehead against his own, kneeling to have a semblance of height.

Shielder sighed, steeling himself and spoke.

"My thanks, Milord. This actually… helped."

She smiled lopsidedly at him. "Be happy that you did not need to figure it out yourself how to deal with it." She muttered, "Heaven knows I had to."

There was silence as Shielder regarded her words, his Master apparently doing the same. When would the King have undergone such a gender change —

Ah. "…your wedding night, Milord, to Gwen?"

She scowled. "Yes. That was the first time I had the honor of becoming acquainted with Merlin's Gender Changing Potion."

There was a surprised "The first?" from his Master, which about echoed Shielders own thoughts about the matter.

His king only sighed, frustrated.

"During most campaigns, the longer ones at least, Merlin would _'do me a favor'_ and turn me into a pseudo-male, so that the _'risk of being found out was closer to none'_. I am quite sure that he only continues doing it because he knew it grated on my nerves."

There was another silence, this time only filled with the implications the King had said.

"What I am trying to say with this, Galahad," she continued, "is that you are still yourself, no matter your appearance. And that you simply are the gender you wish to be."

His Master spoke up. "You are still Galahad of the Round Table, Servant Shielder of this war."

Shielder looked at them, gratitude in his voice as he answered. "My thanks, Milord, Master."

He stood up, still clinging to the mantle, before something occurred to him.

"May I know your names, mayhap?"

Because he couldn't go around calling his King 'Arthur' anymore, and calling them by titles in public would not bode well.

"The name's Shirou Emiya."

"Artoria." She was still smiling, and Shielder found himself fascinated by the beauty of it. If Guinevere could see her now, she would probably cry.

"… I have to say; whatever the conclusion of this War for the Grail, the one thing many of us probably wanted to see the most was you enjoying yourself."

"Hah-?" A precocious blush spread across her face, and both Shielder and Shirou smiled at that.

"I agree with Galahad."

"Y-you two!" At this point, she was covering her face with her hands, something shiny reflecting. Shielder continued.

"I am fairly certain that I can speak on your brothers behalf, as well as Bedivere's, father's and Guinevere's and many others, that seeing you live out your life to it's fullest - whatever circumstances had lead to it notwithstanding - is boon enough. And as such, let me be your Shield once again in this war, Lady Artoria."

Upon glancing at her hands again, Shielder added, "And I wish you a happy wedded life with Sir Shirou as well."

She buried her head even deeper, strands of hair sticking out everywhere. It was too good not to continue. "… and I hope that no Magus will be in the way this time."

He noted with glee that Shirou was also blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is ???


End file.
